


Abbas Abbatis

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick-Jack songfic // set years after PB, Jack's been on her own and kept a secret from Riddick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abbas Abbatis

**Author's Note:**

> All my PB/Riddick fics are from back when I _first_ dipped my toe into writing. Fresh out of high school, almost 10 years ago. That being said, can't say I even really like them anymore, I certainly think I'm a better writer now. But I'm posting them here, strictly for archive purposes. Don't expect to be impressed.

She tread through her house slowly. Her child sleeping soundly in his room for a nap. The sun was starting to fade in the distance and the dark was starting to claim the earth. Reaching with its long fingers and consuming everything in its path, including her heart.

_Alone in this house again tonight_   
_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_   
_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_   
_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_   
_I'll never get over you walkin' away_

She had a few news clippings saved and stashed away. She pulled them out on nights like this. He had walked away so easily without even a goodbye, just disappeared into the darkness that he loved so well. Maybe that’s why the darkness haunted her to this day. Because somewhere he was hiding in it, like a second skin, and she knew she would never be able to find him even if she tried. And she couldn’t try. She had her son.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_   
_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_   
_But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain_   
_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_   
_From my eyes_   
_Tonight I wanna cry_

She had to be strong for her son. He hadn’t asked for this life. When she had found out that she was pregnant she almost broke. Almost ended it all. There was no way that vermin had left a piece of himself inside of her. Luckily her father had reasoned with her. It was not the child’s fault. He had no choice. Why should he be punished for the sins of his father? He shouldn’t be. So she fought. She fought everyday to be strong for him. But on rare occasions when she was sure he would not see her weakness, she broke.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on?_   
_"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_   
_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_   
_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_   
_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

She walked to the large picture windows that made up the rear wall of her home and looked out over the lake as rain drops began to fall. She watched the way they danced on the surface of the clear water. Making it look like the lake itself was reaching towards the sky. Trying to free itself from its earthly prison. Much the way her thoughts, dreams and wishes were doing.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_   
_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_   
_But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain_   
_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_   
_From my eyes_   
_Tonight I wanna cry_

Little by little her eyes shared the rain’s life. Silent water droplets falling. The only difference being that once they landed they did not have one last hope of returning to the sky. She let her mind wander to him. The smile that she saw only a couple times. The way he was around only her. And the way he walked away.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_   
_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_   
_But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain_   
_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_   
_From my eyes_   
_Tonight I wanna cry_

The tears continued to fall when she felt something. She looked towards the hall to see her son standing in the hallway with some of his toys clutched haphazardly to his chest; his sandy colored hair still tussled from his nap.

“You okay Mommy?”

“Yeah baby,” She choked. “Mommy’s okay. I was just being like the rain.”

The child looked at her for a second. “That’s silly Mommy.” He said before making his way to the broad living room floor to play.

She watched his little feet pad across the floor, and his little butt plop down on the soft carpet. Her eyes still letting a few drops fall.

She was about to turn to look back out the window when she saw a shadow. The same shadow that had haunted her dreams.

He was there. Standing stock still by the door.

He stood silently, like always and scented the air. The smell was familiar. One he had always despised. He eyed the child and sniffed again. _Johns._

She froze. She knew he could smell the boy. And who he belonged to. Who his father was.

The shock of him actually being there was slowly being taken over by the cold fear of what his reaction would be to the boy.

He watched the child play contentedly before again meeting her gaze.

She trembled all over. Just like the surface of the lake.

“You…you…”

“The kid?”

Her eyes flew to the young boy that had now seen the new person standing in the room. His little hands pushed himself off the floor and he walked over to stand in front of the large stranger.

“Hi, my name’s Brandon, are you Mommy’s friend?” He asked, holding out his small pudgy hand.

The innocence almost startled Riddick. There was no fear. Only one other person had never had a fear of him. His eyes flew to her.

“Yeah kid, I am.” He rumbled. Never breaking the gaze with his mother as his hand engulfed the child’s and shook it slowly.

The little boy turned to look at his mother, still rooted to her spot. “He looks funny Mommy.”

The large stranger tilted his head to look down at the small blonde haired boy and the corner of his lip twitched.

She couldn’t breathe, but somehow managed to choke out, “What have I told you about saying mean things?”

The little boy turned back around, with an ashamed face. “I’m sorry Mister, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

The man snorted. “I’m fine kid.”

“Okay.” He said happily and skipped back over to the living room to play. Riddick watching each move.

He then returned his goggled gaze back to her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You left before I had the chance.”

“Bullshit. That…” He pointed to the little boy, “That happened on T2.”

“I didn’t know I was pregnant then.”

“You could have told me what happened.”

“Why? I didn’t know if you liked me or hated me when we were on the hell.”

Riddick snorted again. “I would have gutted him.” He rumbled.

“It doesn’t matter now.”

“That’s not the point Jack.”

“Yes it is. I have a son. A son I need to take care of…it doesn’t matter who his father is.”

Riddick moved silently over to her, standing, arms crossed looking out the windows.

“You named him Brandon.” He rumbled. Questioning her about his middle name that now belonged to the young boy.

“Yeah I did…” She whispered.

“Thought you hated me?”

“You know better than that.”

Riddick turned and looked back over at the child.

“You’ve seemed to have done well with him.”

“I’ve tried.”

He looked at her.

“You know damn well I didn’t want to leave Jack.”

Her eyes met the floor. “I know. I know why you left. Why you had to. But that doesn’t mean it hurt any less.”

“You still should have told me.”

“I never knew how you would take it. I was scared…and then…well then you left.”

He looked back out over the lake.

“He has your eyes.”

Jack looked at him. Slowly reaching up to peel the goggles off his smooth head.

He tilted ever so slightly away from her approaching hand. She froze instantly. He hesitated for a second before closing his eyes and tilting into her hand, letting her remove the glasses.

She held the black rubber and plastic in her trembling hand while he turned to face and opened his silver eyes.

Tears immediately formed in hers.

“Looks like mine aren’t the only ones shining.” He whispered as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

“I missed you.”

“I know baby.”

She choked back a sob as he leaned in and kissed her just barely on her trembling lips.

She broke down and fell into his hard chest and cried when her little boy came around the corner.

“I’m hungry Mommy.”

She laughed through her tears as Riddick released her.

“Okay baby.”

“Can we go get pizza?”

“Sure honey.”

“Can you come with us Mister?”

Jack choked back another sob and walked over to the boy, crouching down in front of him.

“I don’t think he can baby. Mr. Riddick is a very busy man.”

“Sure kid.” He rumbled behind her, making her twist around and stare in disbelief.

“Yay!” The kid yelled and ran off to get his shoes. Riddick watching as his small form disappeared down the hall.

He met Jack’s eyes as the boy returned, standing in front of Riddick.

“Are you gonna be my new Daddy?”

Jack almost fainted.

Riddick’s mouth twitched into a grin as he looked at Jack.

“Sure kid.” He said picking him up.

“Wow! Cool eyes!”

Riddick again smiled.

“Come on Jack, we’ve got dinner to get.” He smirked as he walked passed her kissing her on her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight I Wanna Cry - Keith Urban


End file.
